Silver Dog
by inuyasha-the-half-breed
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and i introduce a new caracter i made up named Hikaru hope you like her


Disclaimer:ok lets see i dont own inuyasha or any of the others rumiko takashi does although  
  
my character Hikaru does belong to me and inuyasha is still my boyfreind  
  
Silver Dog  
  
By Regina Richards  
  
a.k.a videogamemaster  
  
a.k.a. inuyashasGirl  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Fuedal Japan. The bright sun was just barely   
  
peeking over the horizon, and already the birds were singing. Shippo was playing   
  
happily with Sango and Miroku, as Kagome was down at the stream washing some of   
  
her clothes. Inuyasha was up at the highest branch of a tree trying to find the   
  
smell of the demon they were tracking earlier.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't understand this. I had the scent locked away in my memory, and   
  
all of a sudden I can't smell it anymore. He said as he jumped down from the   
  
tree  
  
Miroku: Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. We're bound to come across it again.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I suppose so, but still... His ears twitched in Kagome's   
  
direction. Would you hurry up? For all we know, the demon that has the shard   
  
could be thirty miles away from here by now.  
  
Kagome:First of all, the demon has four shards of the Shikon Jewel and secondly,   
  
do not rush me! This is the first time in two weeks that I have actually gotten   
  
to stop and enjoy the scenery, even if it is just washing clothes.  
  
Miroku shook his head in displeasure. He knew what was coming next.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, if you don't show me some patience soon, I'll go home!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, go home! See if I care, and this time I will not come after you!  
  
Shippo:Please stay with us Kagome. Inuyasha doesn't mean it.  
  
Inuyasha:I do mean it. I couldn't care less what she does.   
  
The wind took on a sudden change of direction. The birds stopped singing, and   
  
the clouds stopped moving. Everything stood still,Inuyasha and Kagome even   
  
stopped fighting.  
  
Inuyasha:Something doesn't feel right here. Why did everything go still all of a   
  
sudden?  
  
Miroku stood up, and walked over to Inuyasha. Kagome, apparently frightened by   
  
this, ran over to Inuyasha's side also. Sango pulled out her extremely large   
  
boomerang, also known as Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha gripped the handle of the   
  
Tetsuiga.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome, if something ... happens, I want you and Shippo to get as far   
  
from here as you can, Sango will go with you as protection.  
  
Kagome:Okay, but if the demon has a shard, you'll need me.  
  
Inuyasha:I doubt this demon has a shard. I ain't sensing any power coming from   
  
it at all. It almost feels as if there is nothing there.  
  
Shippo:M-Maybe nothing is there. I mean, it could just have been time for the   
  
wind to change.  
  
Just then a beautiful girl with long hair, as black as a Raven's wing,   
  
walked into the clearing. She had amber colored eyes that shown with a gentle light.   
  
Her clothes were those of Inuyasha's style, but the coloring was blue. Her sword   
  
hung at her side.She looked exactly like Kikyo, right on down to the hair style,  
  
but her bangs were slightly longer and messier and there was a slight cowlick   
  
on either side of her head. It couldn't be Kikyo though. Kikyo was dead, for   
  
sure this time. Naraku finally had gotten to her and seen to it personally that  
  
she was burned and buried. Her soft features stared at Inuyasha and his friends.   
  
Inuyasha:Ki-Kikyo? Can it be?  
  
Kagome:A slight bitterness rose up in her soul.That cannot be Kikyo, can it?   
  
We saw her die this time! If she has come back, Inuyasha will...he will...She   
  
thought to herself as a single tear streaked down her face.  
  
The stranger stepped into the light. She did look alomost exactly like Kikyo,   
  
Miroku reasoned, but it cannot be her. She is gone at last, and her soul can now   
  
rest.   
  
Inuyasha:Ar-Are you Kikyo, here to get revenge against me once more?  
  
Stranger:Kikyo ? I do not know that name.   
  
She said as she wiped a stray hair from her face.  
  
Miroku:My name is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Kagome. Do   
  
you, my beautiful woman, come with a name as well?  
  
Sango wasn't too thrilled by his antics, but she had to let the guy hope. At   
  
least she will keep him from 'accidently' running into her butt, for awhile that   
  
is.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku,He said under his breath don't you be getting too friendly   
  
with her! For all we know, that could very well be my Kikyo ,she just might have   
  
forgotten her name as the remainder of her soul, born from hate, was transferred   
  
to another body.  
  
Stranger:I am sorry, Inuyasha wasn't it? I am not this 'Kikyo' you are speaking   
  
of. My name is Hikaru, and I am not from this land. The day, I fear, grows short   
  
and I must have a place to stay at until dusk.  
  
Of course, Miroku jumped at the oppertunity to have this pretty young lady   
  
share his quarters with him.  
  
Miroku:My fine lady, I am but, a humble Monk, but if it pleases you, you may   
  
stay with me tonight. I guarente your safety and it is for your well being.  
  
Hikaru:For a Monk, you are quite handsome and young. I am extremely flattered,   
  
but as you can see I am equipped well enough to care for myself. She said as   
  
she indicated towards her Her sword that hung down by her   
  
side.  
  
Inuyasha:It may be best if you don't stay with him anyway. He looks harmless   
  
enough, but let's just say, you don't need to be with him on your own. We'll   
  
help you find a shelter for the night but after that, you're on your own.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with quiet eyes.  
  
Kagome:Why is he being nice to her? She thought Normally he'd just say 'tough   
  
luck, get out of my face.'  
  
She looked on at him. Her eyes seemed to be looking into his heart, pleading   
  
with it.  
  
Inuyasha: suddenly noticed Kagome staring at him What... why are you staring   
  
at me like that?  
  
Kagome:Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? She said quietly A few   
  
minutes ago you were all set to go.  
  
Inuyasha:Well I can't just leave her out here. There is a demon that has four   
  
pieces of the Shikon Jewel shards, and I know it isn?t too far from here.  
  
Kagome was feeling kind of down hearted by this. She knew he was only being   
  
nice because the girl, Hikaru, looked exactly like Kikyo. Not even her own   
  
features were that precise. She breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
Miroku:I know of a town not too far from here. It is only a days walk, and they   
  
have great hot springs there. It really does help define the skins beauty. How   
  
does that sound to you?  
  
Hikaru:Well it sounds nice, but a days walk? Isn't there a closer town? I really   
  
need a place to stay tonight.  
  
Sango:That is the closest town. She said, trying to hold back from hitting   
  
Miroku.  
  
Hikaru:Well, okay, but I have to have some kind of cave, just for tonight of   
  
course. You see, I am extremely tired. I have been traveling for three days.  
  
Miroku:Great! I-I mean it is a pleasure to have you join us. Hikaru, do you   
  
think, after the hot springs, I can give great massages.  
  
Sango couldn?t take it anymore. She picked up Hiraikotsu and swung it right   
  
into the side of Miroku's head. After that exciting little escapade, they   
  
finally got on their way. The sun was soon starting to set, and all the while   
  
Inuyasha kept an eye on Hikaru.  
  
Inuyasha:That has to be Kikyo, he thought to himself they look exactly alike.  
  
Miroku:Well, here is the only cave within five miles. I hope it suits you. If   
  
you need me, I'll be right here. He goes and gives her a hug goodnight Are you   
  
sure you do not need me to stay with you tonight, my fair lady, Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru:I am sure, Miroku, but thank you for your concern. She said as she   
  
glanced at the low setting sun I must bid you all good night.  
  
Inuyasha found a clean patch of ground near the entrance. He quietly leaned up   
  
against the side of the cave, and directed his ears in Hikaru's direction. Miroku   
  
sat off, away from the group, thinking of ways to 'whoo' Hikaru in the morning.   
  
Sango, Kilala, and Shippo all slept together on a small pallet near the fire she   
  
had made. Kagome, however, made her way towards Inuyasha, a longing look in her   
  
eyes.  
  
Inuyasha:What's wrong with you? He said with a slight irritation in his voice   
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, why must you torment yourself so much? Kikyo is dead, and she   
  
is not coming back. Her hatred was burned with her body, and the remainder of   
  
her soul is within me.  
  
Inuyasha:I know that! Wait, what are you getting at!?  
  
Kagome:You are still in love with Kikyo and Hikaru looks exactly like her. You   
  
want Hikaru to stay here, with us, because she is a reminder of the love you lost   
  
due to foolishness.  
  
Inuyasha:I-I do not! What foolishness? I am no fool-  
  
Just then, the wind shifted once again. It blew quicker, stronger then it had   
  
before. The entrance to Hikaru's cave suddenly burst with the distinct stench of   
  
a demon, a powerful demon.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome, get back! He said as he pulled the Tetsuiga from it's sheath   
  
Sango, take Kagome and protect her!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, the demon has four of the Shikon Jewel shards!  
  
Inuyasha:Way ahead of you! That's the demon from the other day!  
  
Miroku pulled out his staff and grabbed some Demon Warding Scrolls.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha, cover me! I must go in and save Hikaru!  
  
Inuyasha:It'd be a fools errand now, she's gone Miroku. I cannot smell her   
  
anymore, wait! I-I can smell her but it's gotten much stronger.  
  
The wind died down, and a bright light errupted from the cave's entrance as a   
  
lovely girl, with long silver hair(but of a darker shade than Inuyasha's)and   
  
bright, Yellow eyes walked out. She looked so familiar, her hair was that of   
  
Hikaru's and the outfit was the same, but her Yellow eyes glowed an eerie light,   
  
and they had black slits for pupils. She also sported dog ears rather like   
  
Inuyashas.  
  
Miroku:What have you done with Hikaru? He asked as he grabbed a hold of the   
  
prayer beads wrapped around his right hand Do you know what this is? It is a   
  
black hole, a wind tunnel. All I have to do is unwind my prayer beads, and you   
  
will be sucked in! What have you done with Hikaru?  
  
The Demoness didn't know what to do. He was serious, she could tell.  
  
Inuyasha:Wait Miroku! She has four shards of the Shikon Jewel. He said staring   
  
into the lovely demon's eyes. I know what kind of demon you are. You're a body   
  
snatcher, you feed in human bodies to restore your own strength.  
  
The Demoness shifted her eyes from Inuyasha to Miroku. She spoke in a whispery   
  
voice .  
  
Demoness:I have done nothing to Hikaru. Miroku, you have no reason to fear for   
  
her life. I am Hikaru, I am Hikaru, Demon of fire. Please, you must believe   
  
me. She said, her eyes had grown soft and watery. She felt as if her life was   
  
going to end shortly. She unlatched her sword, and set it on the ground.   
  
Go ahead and be rid of me. All my life I have been stared at.   
  
My mother told me not to worry about it, but the human's, they were all alike.   
  
They looked down at me because I am a hal-, because I am different.  
  
Miroku:Have you any proof that you are in fact Hikaru? he said, his grip   
  
loosening on the prayer beads.  
  
Hikaru:Yes I do, last night we were talking about going to the hot springs. You   
  
promised me a massage.  
  
Miroku:That I did, you know, if you really are Hikaru, then you should agree to   
  
bear my child. he said with a sly look.  
  
Inuyasha was slightly disgusted by this, and continuously hit Miroku upside   
  
the head. He pointed his Testsuiga at her.  
  
Inuyasha:Listen up girl, I don't think you really are Hikaru. She was a human   
  
with black hair and amber eyes. You on the other hand have silver hair, yellow   
  
eyes, and you're not a human. Please explain how this could be.  
  
Hikaru:There is a perfectly good explanation for this, I can't say it out loud   
  
though. There are many demon's out there that want me dead. Just, follow your   
  
nose. I know you can smell blood.  
  
Inuyasha:What blood, there is no blood. Just as he said that, Hikaru took the   
  
sharp end of a rock and sliced apart her own skin. He took in a large whiff of   
  
the air. You,re not a full blood demon. You're a Half Breed!  
  
Hikaru:Please keep it down. Yes I am a Half Breed, and yesterday was my night of   
  
being human. I knew you were on my trail since I had the shards, so when I   
  
became human I followed closely behind you until I knew it was safe for me to   
  
present myself to you.  
  
By then, Shippo had gotten enough courage to leave Kagome's side and take a   
  
good look at Hikaru.  
  
Shippo:She does resemble Kikyo in a way, like Hikaru did, Shippo thought to   
  
himselfbut she sure doesn't smell like her. Shippo caught Hikaru looking at him   
  
with an odd expression. What?  
  
Hikaru:What do you mean I don't smell like her?  
  
Shippo:H-How would you know I was thinking that?  
  
Miroku:Shippo you weren't thinking that. We were standing right here listening   
  
to everything you said out loud. And might I say, that was quite rude.  
  
Inuyasha: Like you have room to talk. He said under his breath. He heard Hikaru   
  
giggling softly. What's so funny?  
  
Hikaru casually pointed to her ears, which were standing straight up. One ear   
  
was turned to her left, towards Miroku and Shippo, who were still arguing and   
  
the right ear was facing Inuyasha.  
  
Hikaru:I have outstanding hearing you know, and where my eyes fail me   
  
in long distance seeing, my nose makes up for it, like yours.  
  
Inuyasha:Are you so sure of that? I could smell you from a mile away.  
  
Hikaru:That may be, but if I remember right, you never found me. Your great nose   
  
could not track me, at least, not until I was trapped inside that cave.  
  
Shippo, whom found it amusing to see Inuyasha proven wrong for once, had a   
  
question he just had to ask.  
  
Shippo:What kind of Demon are you? What did you mean by Hikaru, the fire Demon?  
  
Hikaru:Well, my powers are those manipulated from Fire. I can control   
  
fire and therefore create very powerful flames with just a flick of my   
  
hands. I am also a dog demon.  
  
Shippo:You can't be a dog demon because Inuyasha is a dog demon, and compared to him,   
  
you're funny looking.  
  
Miroku:You know she may not look like a human anymore, but in my   
  
personal opinion,Half Demon or not, she is still quite lovely.  
  
Hikaru:Thank you, Miroku. She said while blushing slightly.Now Shippo, you are   
  
right, I don't look exactly like Inuyasha. I am a different species of dog than him. I am a   
  
silver dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha looked up after he heard this. He stared at her as if she were crazy.  
  
Inuyasha:Hikaru, the silver dog has been extinct for more than 200 years.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, I see no reason why her being a silver dog is such a big deal.   
  
At home, in the future, we have silver, white, black, and red dogs.  
  
Inuyasha:Yes, but here in this day and age, they no longer exist.  
  
Hikaru:I am a silver dog, Inuyasha. Well, I am half silver dog demon anyhow.  
  
Miroku:The silver dog demon is rumoured to be able to transform into a rather   
  
large beast. Is this true?  
  
Hikaru:Oh yes,But I cant become a really large dog type creature.Because im only   
  
Half Demon.  
  
Inuyasha:Well Hikaru, now that we know what you are and aren't, I would like you   
  
to hand over the four shards of the Shikon Jewel you have kept hidden from me.  
  
Now it was Hikaru's turn to look at Inuyasha like he was the crazy one. She   
  
calmly took the four shards from her pocket which were attached to a small, but   
  
strong, chain and put them around her neck.  
  
Hikaru:I am truly sorry Inuyasha, but you cannot have these shards. I have been   
  
collecting these for over two weeks now. I have gone far too long wondering if   
  
I'll be slaughtered in the night and have them stolen from me. The demons are   
  
growing stronger each generation, and I'm afraid that soon, my demon powers will   
  
not be strong enough to hold them back. I must have the rest of the Jewel shards   
  
in order to become a full blooded demon.  
  
Inuyasha:If I must, I will take them by force. He said as he pulled out his   
  
Tetsuiga.  
  
Hikaru:If you want a battle, so be it, but I will not simply hand them over.   
  
You'll have to pry them from my cold, dead fingers. She said as she too, pulled   
  
out her sword. Her sword was much like Inuyasha's. It expanded just the same but   
  
it was clearly made for a girl. It was a bit smaller, and looked a bit lighter   
  
than that of Inuyasha's. Her's was more jagged and blood stained. It looked as   
  
if it had been through many battles, as for the fact that it was chipped in   
  
several places.  
  
Inuyasha:You call that a weapon? It looks as if it couldn't even go through   
  
water.  
  
Hikaru:Do not insult my sword. It has kept me alive for over sixteen years.  
  
They took their fighting stances. Kagome wanted to protest against this, but   
  
Sango took her and Shippo away from the battle site as Inuyasha had commanded.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha, stop this foolishness now.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku, she is standing between me and the Jewel Shards. I must get   
  
them, if I don't Sesshomaru will.  
  
Miroku:You don't have to do it this way. Why don't you talk to her, don't settle   
  
it by violence.  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha, who is this Sesshomaru? She said as she let down her sword   
  
slightly.  
  
Inuyasha:He is my brother, my half brother anyway and he is a full demon at   
  
that. He's strong but he is no match for my Tetsuiga.  
  
Hikaru:I take it that your father passed that sword down to you. She said as she   
  
sat down a on nearby rock.  
  
Inuyasha:How did you know that? Inuyasha asked as he lowered Tetsuiga  
  
Hikaru:Because that sword looks like a fang, and your teeth sure as hell aren't   
  
nearly big enough.  
  
Just then the wind picked up. A familiar scent filled Inuyasha's nose.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku, take Shippo and the girls, and get out of here! Sesshomaru is   
  
on his way. No doubt that little imp of his found Hikaru's shards with his staff.  
  
Hikaru:I would like to stay and see what this demon looks like.  
  
Inuyasha:No, it is too dangerous Kikyo.  
  
Hikaru:My name is Hikaru, not Kikyo!  
  
As she proclaimed this, a tall, white figure approached them. His shoulder   
  
armour glistened in ths sunlight.  
  
Sesshomaru:Inuyasha, I see you have aquired a new friend. He smirked as he gave   
  
Inuyasha this slightly sarcastic remark. This time, I can see, she is not   
  
human.  
  
Jaken:Lord Sesshomaru, the silver haired girl is the one that has four pieces of   
  
the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Hikaru backed up a bit and covered her shards up with her hand as if trying to   
  
protect them.  
  
Hikaru:They are mine and you will not get them. I will not let you have them.  
  
Sesshomaru:You seem quite sure of your ablilties, like my little brother.  
  
Hikaru:And you seem a bit stuck up. Just because you're a full blooded demon   
  
doesn't make you any better than Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both, stared at her in disbelief. Inuyasha clutched his   
  
swords handle.  
  
Sesshomaru:For a female, you are very outspoken. You are to cocky for your own   
  
good. In battle, you will die.  
  
Hikaru:By the way your talking, I'd say you should have been dead long ago.  
  
Sesshomaru:Come now, are we going to talk all day? I have Jewel Shards to   
  
collect.  
  
Hikaru stood up and stared at Sesshomaru. She didn't even bother taking a   
  
fighting stance.  
  
Sesshomaru:Are you not going to put up a fight?  
  
Hikaru:I don't see the need of wasting my energy. You are merely a bug for me to   
  
squash between my claws.  
  
Sesshomaru:I suppose you can dream of beating me.  
  
Inuyasha:Sesshomaru, leave her out of this. It's between me and you, not her.   
  
Leave Kikyo alone!  
  
Hikaru:I told you before, I am not Kikyo!  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The stench of a Half Breed filled his nostrils.   
  
Sesshomaru:Inuyasha, I believe you are bleeding.  
  
Hikaru thrust her cut hand into a pocket before Sesshomaru could see it.  
  
Inuyasha:What are you getting at now? I haven't been injured in three weeks!   
  
Even if I were, I'd be healed by now.  
  
Sesshomaru:I smell the blood of a half breed. InuYasha, you are the only half   
  
breed I know, unfortunately.  
  
Inuyasha:Well, I'm not bleeding! Maybe it's your little Imp, Jaken. I always   
  
knew there was something wrong with him.  
  
Sesshomaru:As much as I hate to admit it you're right, Inuyasha.  
  
Jaken:H-he is?  
  
Inuyasha:I-I am? He said, with a look of plain astonishment on his face  
  
Sesshomaru:It is not your blood I smell. It belongs to a female.  
  
Hikaru started backing away towards Sango.  
  
Hikaru:I cannot let him know it is me. She thought to herself as she ran into   
  
Miroku. Miroku:Where are you going Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru:Sesshomaru must not know of what I am. If he knows, then Naraku will most   
  
certainly find out. I can't let him know I am still alive.  
  
Miroku:Naraku? What is his business with you, my lady?  
  
Hikaru:He believes the silver dog have a special power. She whispered with a   
  
slight shudder in her voice We do, but it is not the kind he is looking for. He   
  
wants it for evil, but it is used for good. The silver dog used to be a sort of   
  
mercenary for Humans. We would slaughter Demons and people for jewels.   
  
We were to go after a Priestess, but Naraku got to her first.  
  
Miroku:You were hired to kill Kikyo?  
  
Hikaru:Not me, it was my father. Please Miroku, let me pass. Sessomaru must not   
  
know about me. She said in a rushed whisper If you do not let me go alone,   
  
then come with me, just don't make me stay here.  
  
Hikaru and Miroku slipped away, keeping to the shadows. They left, being as   
  
silent as death. Myoga, the flea demon, had managed to sneak onto Hikaru's ear,   
  
and hide among the base of her fur. They had walked a good five minutes when   
  
Miroku stopped Hikaru, and asked her to sit upon a rock with so she may tell him   
  
about Kikyo's death. Myoga sat listening with much interest  
  
Hikaru:I was not hired to kill her. I am nothing but a half breed. The dog demons   
  
didn't want anything to do with me or my father. Naraku destroyed our clan. Only   
  
he had the power to do so. Since Father and I were banned from them, our lives   
  
were spared. We continued on our path until we came across a man wearing a   
  
Baboon skin over his body. He asked my father to kill the priestess Kikyo for   
  
him. He said he would pay him handsomely, but we found out that the reward was   
  
my fathers undoing. Naraku, the Baboon skinned man, thrust a Jewel shard into my   
  
fathers forehead. It drove him mad, and he said that ...  
  
As Hikaru told her story, she went into a flashback of what happened with vivid   
  
details ...  
  
Naraku:Girl, you are of no use to me. You are naught but a Half Breed. Get out   
  
of my face.  
  
Hikaru:But Naraku, I was born to fight! Damn you Naraku ...  
  
She exclaimed as Naraku disapeared from her sight. She got up and started   
  
following her fathers scent. It brought her to an open field. Her father stood   
  
there fighting with the priestess. Kikyo shot an arrow at the Jewel Shard in his   
  
forehead. She was terribly weak and was in need of a new vessel for her soul.  
  
Hikaru:Leave him alone! She said as she sliced with her sword at the Priestess  
  
Kikyo:You are strong, girl. You'll be the perfect vessel for the remainding   
  
pieces of my soul.  
  
Kikyo shot an arrow at Hikaru, injuring her arm. The injury enabled her to   
  
allow one of her souls to enter through. It was the soul born of hate due to   
  
Inuyasha's betrayal. The soul entered Hikaru's body, but it did the opposite of   
  
what Kikyo had intended. Hikaru's dog flames had caught Kikyo's soul and purified   
  
it. The soul became part of her own, and was no longer a danger. It enabled her   
  
attacks to be more powerful, more purifying, and she could now see Jewel Shards.   
  
Hikaru ran into the woods from fear...  
  
Inuyasha emerged from the forest followed by Kagome, Shippo, Kilala and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha:So that's why you look like her. Her soul must have influenced your   
  
features. Miroku:I had no idea dog flames could do that.  
  
Shippo:Well, I heard it's supposed to save you when you're in dire need.   
  
I'd call that pretty dire.  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha, I hope you don't hate me. Kikyo's downfall only happened because   
  
she lost that part of her soul. Naraku knew she was weakened and he killed her   
  
once and for all.  
  
Inuyasha:I don't blame you Hikaru. I'd say, Naraku played you like a fiddle. He   
  
knew your dog flames could do that. He deliberately set you up, and I'd say he set   
  
your father up as well.  
  
Hikaru stood up and walked to a nearby Oak Tree. She leaned against it as if she   
  
had no strength to hold herself up. The wind picked up and blew her silvery hair   
  
around.  
  
Hikaru:I can't believe he did that. He took everything I loved away from me.  
  
Inuyasha:That's what Naraku does. He enjoys seeing pain in people's eyes ... he   
  
thrives off of it.  
  
Kagome:He's a very deceitful being, and very evil.  
  
Miroku put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. His eyes appeared to be very soft and   
  
full of concern.  
  
Miroku:Everything will be okay eventually. You should join us on our search of   
  
the Jewel Shards. We could use you as a warrior, and with your help, we can find   
  
the Jewel Shards twice as fast.  
  
Shippo:We could definately use your help Hikaru. Especially when Inuyasha makes   
  
Kagome mad.  
  
Inuyasha:What's that supposed to mean!? He said as he made a fist  
  
Sango:Inuyasha, you know very well that when you make Kagome mad, she goes home   
  
to her own time.  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah, well ... stay off of my back! It's not my fault, it's hers! If   
  
she weren't so whiny all the time, then we wouldn't go through this.  
  
Kagome:Whiney!? Who are you calling whiney? You're the one that starts the   
  
yelling, you inconsiderate jerk!  
  
Inuyasha:Inconsiderate my eye! I'm the one that's always saving you!  
  
Miroku stood off to the side shaking his head in displeasure.  
  
Shippo:sighThe day's barely begun and yet they still manage to find something   
  
to fight about.  
  
Miroku:If I remember right, you were the one that begun this argument this time.  
  
Hikaru:Are they always like that? Miroku and Shippo both nod their head in   
  
agreement. It's gotta be love.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stopped their bickering, looked at Hikaru and shouted   
  
"LOVE!? Like I could love THAT!". Hikaru's body quivered in excitement. She knew   
  
this was the beginning of a grand adventure full of danger, friendship and   
  
perhaps, even she will expeirience the pain and joy of love.  
  
Hikaru had been with her new friends for over three weeks now. In those short   
  
three weeks, they have managed to collect eight more jewel shards. It was the   
  
hottest part of the day, high noon, and everyone was tired. Hikaru was laying   
  
in the shade trying to catch every available breeze.  
  
Hikaru:It's so hot today. She said as she took off her blue overshirt, revealing   
  
a white, sleeveless undershirt.  
  
Inuyasha:I know what you mean. The heat is roasting the pollen. It's killing my   
  
nose.  
  
Kagome:I think I'll go for a swim. Would anyone like to join me?  
  
The men didn't want to go, but Sango, Hikaru and Shippo followed with much   
  
anticipation. Kagome had stripped down to her bathing suit and eased herself   
  
into the cold waters. Sango merely stuck her feet in to cool her ankles. Hikaru,   
  
on the otherhand, tossed her kimono to the side and jumped into the lake in her   
  
undershirt and under shorts.  
  
Hikaru:Now this feels nice. She said as she floated on her back..   
  
Kagome:I'm glad you decided to come with us. I think Inuyasha enjoys knowing   
  
he's not the only half breed that looks similar to him.  
  
Hikaru:I like the way I look. I can't imagine myself any other way. But sometimes   
  
I find myself wondering what it would be like to be a full fledged demon. I   
  
mean, all that power and having ears that look ... normal. She stood up in the   
  
lake You know, I have yet to find a full blooded demon that, when in their   
  
natural form, has a tail. Heck, I have yet to find a half breed that has a   
  
tail.  
  
Kagome:Yeah, me too. I mean, we have seen a demon with a tail. His name is Koga   
  
and he's the leader of the Western Wolf Demon Tribe. The only thing is, is that   
  
the tail isn't his own. It's just a piece that it connected to his wolf skins.  
  
Hikaru:Yeah,tails are rare.  
  
Sango:I had been meaning to ask you what your swords name is .  
  
Hikaru:Its name  
  
Kagome:Yeah what do you call it.  
  
Like Inuyasha's swords name is (Tetsuiga)meaning steel fang  
  
Hikaru:Oh my swords name is (enkou gin'iro)meaning silver flame.  
  
Miroku was hidden amongst the bushes watching the girls swim. He had a look of   
  
pure joy on his face, until Inuyasha beat him up side the head with the broad   
  
side of Tetsaiga.  
  
Inuyasha:You dirty monk! You should know better than this by now.  
  
Miroku: Rubbed his head What? I thought I saw something going into the water.  
  
Inuyasha:Of course you saw something! Hikaru was the last one in! Sigh Just go,   
  
sit over over there.  
  
Inuyasha pointed the tree farthest from the lake. Inuyasha sat near the lake's   
  
bank, hidden amongst the brush. Unlike Miroku, he wasn't spying on the girl's,   
  
he merely wanted to be near in times of danger.  
  
Kagome:Hikaru, Inuyasha had lived with his human mother in a village. I know how   
  
the villagers treated him as a half breed, but what was life like for you? I   
  
mean, you said you lived with your father, was he demon?  
  
Hikaru:Yes, he was a demon. My mother was killed when I was naught but a child. I   
  
don't remember her much. How could I? I mean, that was over twenty years   
  
ago.  
  
Inuyasha:twenty years ago!? He whispered to himself in alarm  
  
Kagome:twenty? You do Not look twenty! Sango:I have slaughtered   
  
demons that were thousands of years old. She's still just a child compared to   
  
them. Demons grow differently depending on the species. The Silver dog are no   
  
exception. Actually, they are among the most ancient. Please continue Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru:Yes, well once my father learned of my mother's downfall he came to claim   
  
me before the villagers did away with me as well. He took me back to his Clan   
  
knowing they would never accept me. They did more than not wanting to accept me,   
  
they tried to destroy us. The Clan's elder spoke with the leader and made an   
  
agreement. We would be allowed to live amongst the Clan until I became old   
  
enough to fend for myself. When I had become the appropriate age my father, out   
  
of love, would bust one of my bones so we would continue to have the protection   
  
of the Clan.  
  
Kagome:That's horrible ...  
  
Hikaru:The Clan members treated me terribly. They never let me do anything. Clan   
  
hunts were too dangerous for a half breed. The young dog demons were too good to   
  
play with me. They started spreading rumors that I carried an uncureable   
  
disease. My life was hell ... I got sick of it. I told father to let me be. The   
  
Clan had gotten a new leader by then and he showed no pity. He started using the   
  
Clan as a mercenary group. We were once very strong and feared above all other.   
  
Rama, the new leader, kicked me and father out of the clan. It wasn't much later   
  
that I heard the Clan had been destroyed by Naraku. No one bothered to tell me   
  
what this Naraku looked like, so when the Baboon man came to my father for help,   
  
we couldn't refuse. Denying help isn't something we do. Everynight I toss and   
  
turn. Everynight I see that demon's face and everytime I feel the rage build up   
  
in me.  
  
Inuyasha:Poor kid He said to himself Reminds me of when I was little, only   
  
demons are much crueler than men.  
  
The wind took on a sudden change of direction. Hikaru's ears shifted so she may   
  
pick up some sound other than the wind blowing through the leaves. Kagome and   
  
Hikaru both stood with a start and stared hard into the same direction. Inuyasha   
  
ran to the lake side with Miroku at his heels. Sango clutched her Hiraikotsu and   
  
Kilala growled in uncertainty.  
  
Inuyasha:What's up girls?  
  
Hikaru: The fur on her eares bristled Jewel Shards, and they're coming fast.  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha smelled the wind as it blew into his face Kagome. Hikaru.   
  
Get out and get dressed. I smell a sheep in wolfs clothing.  
  
Hikaru and Kagome ran on shore and pulled on their clothes.  
  
One wet ear flopped over at the tip. A large tornado   
  
came crashing through the woods. As the dust and dirt settled a man, whom   
  
appeared to be around the age of eighteen, stood. He had hair as black as night,   
  
which was pulled up into a pony tail. His armour was that of black and grey, and   
  
he sported wolf skin arm bands, leggings and loin cloth, which had a wolf tail   
  
attached in the back. Strung across his forehead was a tan headband. His bright   
  
blue eyes stared at Inuyasha with malice. His name ... Koga  
  
Koga:Dog boy! I have come to claim the remainding Jewel Shards and my woman!  
  
Inuyasha:Dream on wolf! You ain't gettin' either!  
  
Kagome: Blush I am not your woman! We've already been through this.  
  
Koga:Say what you like Kagome. We were meant to be together!  
  
Kagome: Sigh  
  
Hikaru:I thought you liked Inuyasha ... She whispered into Kagome's ear from   
  
behind.  
  
Kagome:Me ... like that jerk!? As if ...  
  
Hikaru:But you told me you did the other night.  
  
Kagome:Oh that ... I was in denial.  
  
Hikaru:So you like this guy? She asked as she nodded towards Koga  
  
Kagome:No way! He's nice but he's not my type.  
  
Hikaru:But he said you're his woman.  
  
Kagome:He doesn't know what he's saying. He's dilluted!  
  
Hikaru, whom had just finished putting the rest of her clothes on, stepped out   
  
from behind Kagome clutching her swords hilt. Her bright yellow eyes shone with   
  
adventure and her ears dripped in the sun. As she moved forward, everything   
  
seemed to stand still. Even time had appeared to have stopped. Koga broke the   
  
silence.  
  
Koga:Who are you, girl? Are you Inutrasha's new owner?  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha went by Hikaru's side and pushed her back Stay out of this   
  
Hikaru. I don't need another girl to go missing. He turned to Miroku Hikaru will   
  
try to fight. She's a demon and fight is in her blood. Keep her out of this   
  
battle. Do whatever you have to, but if I find out that you've laid one hand on   
  
her ... Miroku:I understand Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku went over to Hikaru and drug her away from the battle. He sat her on a   
  
rock, and put demon wards around her so she mightn't escape.  
  
Koga:Now, are you going to hand the Jewel Shards over without a fight or will we   
  
have to do this the hard way?  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha pointed the Tetsuiga at Koga There is no better way than   
  
the hard way. Let's go, wolf!  
  
Inuyasha and Koga attacked each other with a lot of force. When their bodies   
  
clashed, a large amount of wind escaped and blew everything around. Kagome was   
  
trying to hold onto Shippo so he wasn't blown away by the force of the wind.   
  
Sango was sitting on the now enlarged Kilala, and Hikaru was watching with awe   
  
from inside her shield  
  
Hikaru:That Koga has a very unique method of attack. She said as she watched the   
  
fight Unlike Inuyasha, Koga uses his agility. She laughed slightly A true   
  
hunter in his own right. But, why isn't he using his sword?  
  
Miroku:Come to think of it, I've never seen him use his sword. Have you Kagome?  
  
Kagome:No, I haven't. When he fought the Birds of Paradise he used his fists   
  
then too.  
  
Hikaru:I wish I could fight like that. I don't use my fists at all. Because my   
  
Father would break my arm, they are too weak to throw a punch.  
  
Miroku:If they are that weak, how can you wield that sword?  
  
Hikaru:This sword She said with awe in her voice has powers beyond belief. You   
  
could say it's almost like a smaller version of Tetsuiga. I know what the wind   
  
scar is, and I use it.   
  
Kagome:But since you can't fight well with your hands, what do you do if you   
  
lose your sword in the heat of battle? I've had many occasions where I   
  
didn't have a weapon when I was in trouble, but Inuyasha has always been there   
  
to save me.  
  
Hikaru:I'm part demon and with that I have attained some of their powers. I can   
  
attack with fire attacks. I'm quite talented with them,  
  
When I get cornered and have no other way out, I will transform into my demon self.  
  
Sango:But you're a half breed. Only full blooded demons have other forms.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha has a demon form too but it only comes out when he is in serious   
  
trouble, and he cannot be holding the Tetsuiga.  
  
The fight was still raging. They were at the peak of their battle when   
  
everything got quiet. Birds flew from the tree tops and animals of all shapes   
  
and sizes emerged from the forest.  
  
Koga:What the ...?  
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha stood upright. He looked behind Hikaru, into the forest   
  
Kagome, do you see anything in there?  
  
Kagome:Not yet Inuyasha.  
  
Hikaru: Hikaru turned around on her rock. Her dog ears were swiveling in   
  
all directions and her nose was working over time. Inuyasha, something big is   
  
coming. Can't you smell that?  
  
Koga: Koga took a step forward Girl, do you know what it is?  
  
Hikaru:The smell is so familiar to me, but what is it? Hikaru saw a flash of   
  
pink. It was deep in the woods but she was sure of what that was. Inuyasha, it   
  
has Jewel Shards!  
  
Kagome:Yeah, a lot of them!  
  
Koga:She can see Jewel Shards too? He said to himself  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku, guard Kagome with your life.  
  
Miroku:What should I do with Hikaru?  
  
Inuyasha:Just leave her there. Those Demon Wards will keep whatever it is out.  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha, you can't leave me here! Are you listening to me?  
  
Inuyasha turned to say something smart to Koga, but Koga was no longer there.   
  
He shook it off muttering, "That jerk ... running away when it was finally   
  
getting fun ... hmph, that wolf ... running with his tail between his legs."   
  
Inuyasha took off into the woods to confront this beast. It was Naraku ...  
  
Inuyasha:Naraku! So you've finally swallowed your pride and come to fight with   
  
me?  
  
Naraku:Not hardly. I was merely searching for the appropriate demon to do my   
  
bidding for me. He said. Poisonous Insects buzzed around him making Miroku's   
  
Wind Tunnel inefective I see you have adopted that silver haired dog. I had   
  
meant to kill her. I suppose I'll kill two birds with one stone and do away with   
  
her today as well.  
  
Inuyasha:You leave Hikaru alone! You have no business with her!  
  
Naraku:Have you grown fond of the girl? In her true form she is a magnificent   
  
creature, but I'm afraid that poses a threat to me.  
  
Kagome:Is he afraid of Hikaru? She said to herself  
  
Hikaru was beating at the sides of the protective shield. She could smell Naraku   
  
and all of his evil hatered  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha, you jerk! She said in between kicks Let me out of here!  
  
Naraku, growing tired of this small talk, started the fight. Immediately he   
  
released his Miasma, which is a strong poison that covers a large area.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku, take the girls and Shippo, and get out of here! You won't last   
  
for long!  
  
Miroku:Lets go! he said as they all jumped onto Kilala's back. They escaped the   
  
Miasma and exited the woods. Where is Hikaru? I thought she was on this side.  
  
Kagome:She's trapped on the other side of the Miasma. We went the wrong way!  
  
Sango:I'm sure the Miasma has reached her. She's trapped in that Demon Ward! The   
  
vapors can't penetrate it, can they Miroku?  
  
Miroku:Not only the vapors, but Naraku can as well.  
  
Shippo:Will she die?  
  
Miroku:I don't know. Inuyasha can withstand them to an extent. Maybe she can   
  
too.  
  
The vapors were slowly entering her enclosure. "Wh-What's this? It smells   
  
horrible! Wait, I know that smell. This is the same attack that he used on the   
  
Clan!" The vapors were smothering her and Naraku knew it. Inuyasha was growing   
  
light headed. The Miasma was beginning to affect him. Naraku had his Poison   
  
Insects attack Inuyasha. One of them had a clear shot and split Inuyasha across   
  
his chest, injecting him with venom. The other half of Poison Insects had left   
  
their master's side and sought out Miroku and the girls to keep their minds away   
  
from Hikaru. Naraku dissapeared into thin air as Inuyasha collapsed onto the   
  
ground. He arrived next to Hikar's protective shield and watched as she labored   
  
to breathe.  
  
Naraku:I was quite suprised to see you, alive. I thought Kikyo had put an end to   
  
you.  
  
Hikaru:She tried gasp but there wasn't enough hate in her soul to overcome me.   
  
Naraku:You know, this is the exact same way I killed your Clan. You should feel   
  
honored. Sharing the same death as your full blooded cousins.  
  
Hikaru:Shut it Naraku! gasp If you're going to kill me, stop beating around   
  
the bush. Get it over with.  
  
Naraku:I think, I will leave you there to suffer.  
  
Naraku disapeared into the forest. Hikaru was beginning to feel very   
  
lightheaded. The forest seemed to be spinning around her and her eyes were   
  
watering over. Everything grew black and silent as death overcame her. Miroku   
  
was beside himself with worry. He reasoned that the spell should have worn off   
  
by now. Kagome hadn't heard anything about Inuyasha yet either. Twice she tried   
  
to run into the remaining Miasma, but Miroku told her no both times. The spell   
  
on Hikaru had indeed worn off, and her limp body plunged foward onto the ground.   
  
Her clothes were not made of the same material as Inuyasha's. The Miasma ate   
  
away at the fabrics, and left large holes where it touched. Curious yellow eyes   
  
looked through the foliage at the lump of meat. The wolves were hungry. They   
  
could not detect the scent of life in this creature. They ran back to their   
  
leader to tell him the news.  
  
Kagome:What are we supposed to do? Inuyasha could be dead, and if the Miasma   
  
entered Hikaru's shield, she might be dead too.  
  
Shippo:Miroku He said in a whiney voice we can't just leave her there. I like   
  
Hikaru and I don't want her to die.  
  
Miroku:She'll be fine. Remember, she's part demon too.  
  
Miroku wasn't as certain as he sounded. He was worried about her and Inuyasha.   
  
Sango caught his uneasiness but decided not to say anything about it. Koga   
  
emerged out of the forest, following his two canine companions. He walked over   
  
to Hikaru's body and knelt beside her.  
  
Koga:It's her! Well, she certainly seems dead but I'm sure there is more too it.   
  
She's strong enough to survive Naraku, I know it. Koga picked Hikaru up and   
  
slung her over his shoulders.  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha ... he has three Jewel Shards. She said in her unconsiousness   
  
Koga:I thought so. You aren't dead. Koga entered his den, behind the   
  
waterfall. Brother 1:Koga you're back! Hey, you brought dinner!  
  
Brother 2:It's a dog! Must be gourmet night!  
  
Brother 1:That's not just any dog. That's a silver dog. My grandfather used to   
  
tell me about these.  
  
Koga:Listen up! You're not to touch this woman! If you do, I will kill you.   
  
Koga set Hikaru on his bed of hay Ginta. Hakkaku. You two keep an eye on her.   
  
Don't let these knuckle heads near her and if she wakes up while I'm gone, don't   
  
let her escape. If she were to evade you two, the others can help you but I   
  
better not find her dead. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in agreement. Koga started   
  
walking towards the cave entrance You three, come with me.  
  
Koga and the three demons went into the woods searching for food. The Miasma   
  
had subsided and was blown away by the wind. Inuyasha drug himself out of the   
  
forest and found himself at Kagome's feet. She knelt down beside him and hugged   
  
him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kagome:I thought you were dead!  
  
Inuyasha:I'm fine now. I passed out back there, but I'm feeling better. He   
  
looked at the others and saw the look on Miroku's face Where's Hikaru?   
  
He knew he didn't have to ask. He climbed up onto Kilala's back. Him and the   
  
others stood next to the rock Hikaru had been on.  
  
Shippo:She's not here! I hope she escaped.  
  
Inuyasha:No, she didn't escape. He indicated towards the only patch of grass   
  
She apparently fell here. I think she was taken.  
  
Sango:By who, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:It's hard to say. The Miasma has camoflauged a lot of the smells. There   
  
are so many scents here. It could have been Naraku, a wild animal or ... Koga.  
  
Hikaru awoke with a start. Her eyes were still unfocused. She could barely see   
  
anything two feet in front of her and all she could smell was wolf. She backed   
  
up and hit the cave wall. She searched for her sword, but it was no longer at   
  
her side and she was too weak to get up.  
  
Hikaru:Inuyasha! A-are you there? She could hear the padded footsteps of a large   
  
being. Inuyasha went around barefooted. Maybe it was him. Is that you Inuyasha?  
  
She said as she waved a hand around to find what it was. Her hand met something   
  
warm and fuzzy. She stood up and started running blindly. She went right under   
  
the waterfall, getting soaked in the process, and ran right into the side of a   
  
cliff. She felt her way along the thin ridge. Hands grasped her shoulders and   
  
lead her, unknowingly, back into the wolf den and sat her back down onto Koga's   
  
bedding.  
  
Ginta:Sorry miss, I have orders from Koga. You aren't allowed to leave here.  
  
Hikaru:Wh-who's Koga? The mental image of the Young Wolf Demon from earlier   
  
entered her mind Not him!   
  
She pressed herself against the back of the cave. Her eyesight still hadn't   
  
come back, but her excellent hearing made up for it.  
  
Hakkaku:Don't worry miss, you're in good hands. Koga won't allow us to harm   
  
you, so he needs you for something.  
  
Ginta:Just don't try and run again. The others want to have you for dinner. We   
  
can only hold them off for so long.  
  
Hikaru:I can take care of myself. Koga had come back from their hunt. His   
  
comrads drug the large carcuss of a moose into the cave, and set it near a large   
  
pile of bones.  
  
Ginta:Koga's back!  
  
Koga:Good, you're awake.  
  
Hikaru:You're lucky I can't see! I'd rip your throat out. She growled  
  
Koga:I'll take my chances. He handed her a wet piece of cloth. It had some sort   
  
of herb on it. Put this over your eyes. The soothing effect will take the   
  
poison out.  
  
Hikaru: She did as told and within minutes was able to see. Why are you being   
  
so nice to me? You know I'd slaughter you the minute you fell asleep.  
  
Koga:No you wouldn't. You have too much pride to hit someone while they're down.   
  
Unlike Inuyasha... But lets not talk about him. You're my woman now. Wolves   
  
mate for life. You have the Protection of the Tribe now.  
  
Hikaru:Y-Your what?!  
  
Ginta: She is!?  
  
Hakkaku:I missed something ...  
  
Koga:You might want to get some sleep. Koga motioned her to lay down. He called   
  
a wolf over to him and told her to stay with the dog Hikaru was it? Her name is   
  
Keira and she will be your ally. She will follow you when you leave the den, and   
  
will act as a personal body guard until I can get there. She's very loyal and   
  
will defend you to the death. Watch her Keira. Make sure these demons stay away   
  
from her.  
  
Koga went outside and sat on top of a small boulder. The moon had risen and the   
  
stars were glistening. Ginta and Hakkaku followed and sat at his feet.  
  
Ginta:Koga, what about Sis? I thought she was your woman.  
  
Koga:She'll always have a place here with us and the protection of the tribe,   
  
but she is a human.  
  
Hakkaku:You said a female demon would be of no use here. That's why you chose   
  
Sis.  
  
Koga:Hikaru, the dog, can see pieces of the Shikon Jewel. She's not all demon,   
  
but she's strong enough. She'll learn to like it here, you'll see.  
  
Hikaru didn't take to the wolves at all. She was friendly enough to Hakkaku and   
  
Ginta but held a slight grudge towards Koga. She barely touched the food Koga   
  
offered her and never slept. The female wolf, Keira, was a great friend. Hikaru   
  
did learn to love her. They were constant companions. The first week with the   
  
Demon Wolf Tribe went by quickly. Koga made many efforts to speak with Hikaru,   
  
but she merely brushed him aside. Hikaru went out into the field with her   
  
companion, Keira. Ginta and Hakkaku followed her.  
  
Ginta:Sister, why don't you enjoy Koga's company?  
  
Hikaru:Between us, Koga is a nice guy, he really is, and he tries so hard to   
  
please me. But it's the morals. He practically kidnapped me, and it feels like   
  
I'm being held ransom. He doesn't love me for me. I'm just his Sacred Jewel   
  
Detector.  
  
Hakkaku:Koga is a great leader, but he's a bit thick headed. Please be patient   
  
with him Sis.  
  
Hikaru:I'll accept him once he learns that I'm not some mangy cat that does what   
  
he wants. I'm not going to be dominated like that.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting near the ponds edge. His back was against a tall Oak tree.   
  
Kagome walked over to see how he was doing.  
  
Kagome:Do you think Hikaru is alive, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:I'm sure of it, but we don't have time to be searching for a half breed   
  
that we barely know.  
  
Kagome:That's not true and you know it. You said that Naraku or Koga might have   
  
her. Why don't we go and visit both of them?  
  
Inuyasha:First off, we don't know where Naraku is, so that counts him out.   
  
Secondly ...  
  
Kagome:Secondly, we do know where Koga is. So, let's pay him a visit.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha is too proud to show up at the Wolf Tribe's den. He said as he   
  
took a seat next to Kagome He doesn't want to have to face Koga.  
  
Inuyasha:That's not true! I'd face him any day.  
  
Sango:Then why don't we go?  
  
Inuyasha:B-because ...!  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto Kilala's back. Kagome stood up and   
  
motioned for Inuyasha too also. Inuyasha sighed heavily and squated so Kagome   
  
could get on. They were at Koga's Den in no time. Koga had come back from his   
  
hunting trip. They didn't catch anything large, only a few rabbits. He walked up   
  
to Hikaru holding some blue fabric that matched her Kimono perfectly.  
  
Koga:This is for your outfit. I've noticed for a few days now that it's really   
  
banged up. You can use this to patch it with.  
  
Hikaru:thank you Koga.   
  
She was beginning to look at Koga with a different light. Sure, he was a bit   
  
rough around the edges. Especially when it came to finding a Woman. She took the   
  
piece of cloth with much happiness and went to patching her outfit right away.   
  
Keira stood suddenly and began growling. What is it girl? What's out there?   
  
Hikaru turned her ears outwards so she might hear what Keira senses. Hikaru's   
  
sense of smell was still being overwhelmed by the scent of wolves.  
  
Inuyasha:Koga, I know you're in there! Give me back Hikaru! Hikaru:Inuyasha!?   
  
Hikaru dropped what she was doing and ran outside of the den. Shippo ran to her   
  
and jumped into her arms.  
  
Shippo:I thought you were dead!  
  
Kagome:Hikaru, how did you escape Naraku?  
  
Hikaru:I don't know. I remember him talking to me, and then everything went   
  
black. Next thing I know, here I was laying in Koga's den.  
  
Keira ran to Hikaru's side and growled menacingly at the intruders. Koga stood   
  
inches behind Hikaru and protectively set his hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha   
  
clutched Tetsuiga's hilt.  
  
Koga:Beat it Mutt Face. You have no business here, this is my home.  
  
Inuyasha:Is your hobby stealing women from me? I'm here for the girl. He said   
  
nodding towards Hikaru  
  
Koga:Kagome, He said as he held both of her hands I'm sorry, but our   
  
engagement has to be cancelled.  
  
Kagome: Sweat Drop  
  
Koga:I know it'll be hard for you, but you'll find another man that will treat   
  
you right.  
  
Inuyasha:Wh ...  
  
Koga:Hikaru is my woman now. She has everything going for her. Not only can she   
  
see Jewel Shards but she's a demon as well.  
  
Hikaru:I'm still just a Jewel Shard Detector to you!? Koga, I've tried to be   
  
patient, but if that's all I'll ever be to you ... Sigh  
  
Hikaru started walking away towards the forest. Keira, Ginta and Hakkaku   
  
followed after her. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala weren't far after.  
  
Koga:What did I say? Sweat Drop  
  
Inuyasha:I'm not an expert on women, but I'd say she didn't like how you only   
  
want her because she can see Jewel Shards.  
  
Inuyasha, not wanting to converse with this wolf any longer, chased after   
  
Kagome and the others. Hikaru was standing against the boulder Koga was sitting   
  
on the other day. She had finished her patch work and sighed heavily.  
  
Ginta:Are you leaving us, Sis?  
  
Hikaru:Yeah, I am. I'm sorry boys but he's being a selfish jerk. I can't take it   
  
anymore. He means well, I'm sure but I'm not looking for someone like that.  
  
Hakkaku:Please don't go. Koga will yell at us for letting you leave.  
  
Hikaru:Just tell him that I threatened to kill you if you didn't let me pass.   
  
Keira will stick up for you, won't you girl? The female wolf whined with   
  
discomfort.  
  
Kagome mounted Inuyasha's back as the others got on Kilala. As they sprinted   
  
off into the woods Hikaru waved farewell to her friends. Hakkaku and Ginta   
  
attemtped to walk past Koga. Keira's head was bowed and her tail was limp.  
  
Koga:Where's Hikaru? Ginta. Hakkaku. Where is she?  
  
Ginta:She threatened to kill us!  
  
Hakkaku:We had to let Sis pass!  
  
Keira: Mournful Howl  
  
Koga:You let Inuyasha steal my woman!? Koga went into the den and picked out a   
  
few warriors, which included Ginta and Hakkaku. He took off after Inuyasha with   
  
his comrads struggling to keep up. They couldn't have gotten far.  
  
Inuyasha and company had come across a large battle field. The village had been   
  
charred, and many dead bodies were scattered throughout the area. Hikaru stopped   
  
to look at one of the carcusses. It was a Wolf Demon. Not of Koga's Tribe, but a   
  
different one. A Woman stepped out of the shadows. Her black hair was tied back   
  
in a pony tail. She carried what looked like a fan with some sort of red   
  
design.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagura.  
  
Hikaru:You know her?  
  
Inuyasha:Yeah, she had pit Koga against me. She set us up.  
  
Kagura:Inuyasha she said with a slight smirk on her face New girlfriend? No   
  
that couldn't be. I can see it in your eyes, you still have a thing for that   
  
mortal.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagura, shut it! You have no idea what goes on in my head.  
  
Kagura:I'm not sure if anything goes on in your head.  
  
Miroku:Hikaru, don't say anything to her. I don't want you to be her next target.  
  
Hikaru:I'm not afraid of her. Hikaru scoped out the sky. There were rain clouds   
  
all over the place. This was her opportunity. Hikaru stood on a large boulder and   
  
started chanting something in a different language. Koga and his pack had barely   
  
topped the hillside. Inuyasha, put away Tetsuiga! Miroku, set down your staff!   
  
I don't want you to get hurt!  
  
Inuyasha:Are you crazy! I'll get hurt if I put it down.  
  
Hikaru:Just do it! Hikaru's eyes had turned a light red. Her pupils had   
  
gotten so thin, they seemed to of vanished. flames came down from the sky and   
  
struck her. The flame had seemed to of dissapeared into her body. Koga:What   
  
the ...  
  
Miroku:I think you had better do what she asks Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha did as she had commanded. Kagura was looking at Hikaru with much   
  
curiosity.  
  
Kagura:I have never seen anything like this She thought.   
  
Hikaru looked at Kagura with fight in her eyes. She bent her right arm up and   
  
clenched her fist. Her left hand was held out in front of her. A red ball   
  
erupted from the palm of her hand. An enormous breeze started picking up,   
  
blowing Hikaru's hair and kimono around her. She shot the ball of fire at   
  
Kagura. Naraku's voice whispered acrossed Kagura's mind "Jump out of the way if   
  
you want to live." The shot missed her.  
  
Hikaru:Damn, I missed. There's more than just that, Kagura. That was merely a   
  
sample compared to what I can do. Koga: Koga and his pack of wolves stepped   
  
down to their level. He stood next to Hikaru with Keira at his heels. Hikaru, you   
  
should get out of here.  
  
Hikaru:Koga ... Why did you come after me?  
  
Kagura:Oh look, the wolf man. Remember me, Koga?  
  
Koga:How could I forget!? You slaughtered my comrads. Hikaru could see a look of   
  
hurt and sadness in his eyes. Kagome had told her what had happened between   
  
Inuyasha and Koga the day before Koga had collected her from Naraku's death   
  
trap.  
  
Inuyasha:Koga, I don't like you and you don't like me, but take the girls from   
  
here. Kagura: Kagura waved her fan Dance of Blades!  
  
The blades of wind separated Inuyasha from the others. Kagura summoned another   
  
attack towards Koga and his tribe. Koga quickly picked up Hikaru and dodged the   
  
blades. His comrads and Keira were tossed down the hillside, otherwise   
  
uninjured.  
  
Kagura:Kanna, get the silver one.  
  
Hikaru:What's a 'Kanna'? A small child with white hair appeared in front of her.   
  
She was holding a small mirror with a golden rim.  
  
Kagome:Hikaru, don't look into the mirror!  
  
Hikaru had looked, and her soul was driven from her body. She collapsed in a   
  
heap on the mountain floor. Koga kneeled and held her close to him. Kagome ran   
  
to her aide.  
  
Koga:Hikaru! What's going on? Koga glared at Kagura with much hate  
  
Kagome:That mirror steals souls.  
  
Hikaru: Hikaru opened her eyes and blushed. Koga ... You can let go now.  
  
Miroku:That's not right. She shouldn't be awake. I mean, I'm glad she is, but   
  
something doesn't add up. Hikaru: Hikaru looked down and saw nothing but Koga's   
  
shins. Oh no! She gasped with fear in her voice I can't see the Jewel shards   
  
anymore!  
  
Koga:What?  
  
Miroku:The soul that was taken must have been Kikyo's remainding soul.  
  
Hikaru's fury was released. She had to get that soul back. I need to see the   
  
shards. She thought If I can't see them, then Koga won't like me. D-Did I just   
  
think that?  
  
She shrugged it off. Hikaru's eyes turned a deep red. A yellow light swept   
  
around her, while fire crackled on the ground. When the light dissapeared,   
  
Hikaru was no longer there. A girl with flowing long dark red hair and long sharp   
  
claws with huge fangs took her place. The girl looked like Inuyasha in his demon form,  
  
but a girl. She attacked Kagura with a force of flame which caught her beloved   
  
fan on fire. The demon let out a terrifing shriek which made the hairs on   
  
Kagome's arm stand on end. Kagura, fearing for her life, shrieked at Kanna to   
  
set Hikaru's soul free and she dissapeared into the sky on her giant feather.   
  
Hikaru changed back to normal and slipped into unconsiousness. Her clothes were   
  
more tattered than before and beyond repair. Koga sat there in disbelief as her   
  
friends stood over her. Keira laid next to her for warmth and protection. 


End file.
